


CONFIDENTIAL

by robust_cicada



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Choking, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Flavored Lube, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lube, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Smut, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robust_cicada/pseuds/robust_cicada
Summary: THIS IS IN AN ALTERNATE REALITY WHERE LIKE, HOGWARS IS A COLLEGE SO THEY'RE ALL 18+PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SEXUAL CONTENT.EACH CHAPTER CONTAINS A POV FOR MALE AND FEMALE READERSALL CONTENT AND TRIGGER WARNINGS WILL BE WITHIN THE CHAPTER.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Reader, Bill Weasley/Reader, Blaise Zabini/Reader, Dean Thomas/Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader, Ginny Weasley/Reader, Harry Potter/Reader, Hermione Granger/Reader, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Reader, Lucius Malfoy/Reader, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape/Reader, Luna Lovegood/Reader, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Reader, Neville Longbottom/Reader, Nymphadora Tonks/Reader, Oliver Wood/Reader, Pansy Parkinson/Reader, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood/Reader, Percy Weasley/Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader, Ron Weasley/Reader, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas/Reader, Seamus Finnigan/Reader, Severus Snape/Reader, Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Reader, Tom Riddle/Reader
Kudos: 52





	1. Sweet Boy ~ Neville Longbottom

** Content Warnings: ** **Pegging, Praise Kink, Femdom!Reader, Mommy Kink (not mdlb,) Begging**

"Nevvieee..."

"Yes, flower?"

"Can I peg you?" I watched as his face flushed. I had never seen him this red before. "Are you okay, love? We don't have to if you don't wa-"

"NO! I- I mean, yeah, I'd like to try it.. I think."

"You sure, baby?"

"Yes."

"Okay.. We should make a safe word."

"Dumbledore!"

"Well, that will certainly kill the mood."

"We don't have to use it! I- I-"

"Shh it's okay."

*****Time Skip*****

We were making out on my bed. Everything he did took my breath away, but tonight I wasn't letting it. My hand creeped into his hair and squeezed. "Mmm... Y/N..." I contained myself the best I could. I was not going to let his beautiful noises take over my senses. Tonight was the night.

"Baby?"

"Yes, flower?"

"Remember when we talked about pegging?"

"Y-Yes?" The submissive tone in his voice made me want to take him right then and there, but I need to take my time.

"Do you remember the safe word?"

"Dumbledore," he said, cringing.

_"Good boy."_ He gasped at my words, making a smirk form on my face. I rested my hand on his face and he nuzzled into it. "Does my sweet boy like that nickname?"

"Yes, I really, _really_ like it."

"Good." His eyes darkened in lust. "Lay down, baby." He obliged without a word. "Good boy." He gave me pleading eyes, but remained silent. _So pretty._ I crawled over him, laying a teasing kiss against his lips. I ghosted his lips, smiling as I rested my forehead against him. Repeating my actions a few times, he started to get restless beneath me, desperately craning his neck to chase a longer kiss.

"P-Please," He whispered barely audibly.

"What was that, baby boy?"

"Please.. Please kiss me, like a real kiss."

"Those were real kisses," I smirked.

"I want a long kiss.. Please.."

"As you wish." Our lips crashed together in a messy, desperate kiss. I grinded my hips down against him, feeling his hardened cock. He let out a breathy moan. I continued my actions just to hear those sweet noises again. I got off the bed all at once much to his dismay.

"Come back," he whined, sitting up. I have never seen him needy like this before. Usually he was fairly conserved when we had sex, but tonight he was desperate.

"What? Are you telling me what to do?" His eyes widened.

"Nonono! I.. I just need you.. Come back.. Please?" He gave me the biggest puppy-dog eyes he could muster.

"That's what I thought. Don't let it happen again, it would be a shame if I had to punish my precious boy, but it wouldn't stop me." He gulped. "Now lay back down, not another word." He nodded laying back. I dug through my trunk, finding what I wanted: the strap on and lube. I walked back, placing them on the bedside table. I climbed on top of him once again, rolling my hips in the place his need was showing the most. His head rolled back into the pillow. I started to leave wet kisses down his neck, stopping at his sweet spot. He groaned and his hips bucked upwards. "Ah, ah, ah baby, you know that's not how it works." I gripped his cheeks with force and looked him in his fear-filled eyes. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, mo- I mean Y/N, I'm sorry." I tensed at his words, feeling my arousal pool in my underwear.

"Wait, what were you about to call me." He flushed.

"Uh.."

"Say it."

"Mommy.." I jolted forward slightly, letting out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Y-You like that?"

"I guess so," I chuckled.

"Mommy!" I shook. This boy knew how to unravel me like the laces of his shoe.

"Good boy. Lean up for me, love." He did and I removed his shirt, using my hand to push him back down. I peppered his chest in kisses and hickies, leading down to his v-line. I bit down on the ever-so-slight line of definition he had there. He had been so proud the day I pointed out he had that. He said it made him feel better about his body. "You're so beautiful, my love. So perfect." His face turned away, red from the compliments.

"Thank you.."

"Of course." I slid my hand down his chest and lifted my hips to undo the button and zipper of his pants. He lightly grabbed onto my hand.

"Y/N.. Could you please take off your clothes as well... I feel a little uncomfortable being the only one undressed.."

"Oh, of course!" I ripped my shirt off and threw it to a corner of the room. He tried so hard to not look at my breasts, but gave in quickly. "Like the view, baby?"

"Yes! You're so perfect, how did you end up with me?"

"Because you are perfect too. We belong together." I took off my pants, his following. I cupped his erection, putting the slightest bit of pressure. I felt his hips twitch as he tried to keep still. He nervously looked at me to see if I noticed. I did, but I dismissed it with a small caress on his hips. His face showed relief and his body relaxed. I latched my fingers on his underwear, looking into his eyes. He lifted his hips and let me remove them. My hand moved back to his dick. He let out a strained moan, one I had never heard from him before. I froze, soaking in the sound and replaying it in my head. I moved my hand again. Slowly, up and down. Up and down. He was in bliss. I moved my hand over to the table, him watching my every move. I grabbed the lube and poured some on my fingers. "Can you get on your hands and knees for me, baby?" He did so immediately. "Is my boy excited?"

"Yes, mommy!" I giggled and aligned my middle finger.

"Are you ready, handsome?"

"Yes!" I traced my finger around his tight hole, then slowly pushed it in. "Mommy! Mmm!" I took this as my cue to slowly move my digit in and out of him.

"Tell me when you're ready for the next one, okay?"

"I'm ready!" I pushed my pointer finger in as well. He clenched and inhaled deeply.

"It's okay, baby. Please relax for me, you're doing so well." He nodded and forced himself to untense his body. His breathing steadied and he lightly pushed back to signal he was ready for me to move. This was a way I would tell him I wanted him to move. I thought it was cute that he picked up on it. I began to thrust into him again, lightly scissoring them to open him up more. "Think you can handle one more, handsome?" He looked back at me, teary-eyed. "Are you okay?!"

"Yes, it just feels so good, Y/N.. I don't know how long I'm going to last."

"You'll last until I give you permission to cum." He gulped and turned back around.

"Go ahead."

"Huh?"

"Add another."

"Oh, right." I did as he said. He released a guttural, almost animalistic sound. I spread my fingers periodically. I went on for a few minutes longer, then pulled them out. He whined and his body slumped. I could tell he was upset, but he didn't dare to utter a word. I grabbed the strap and put it on. I took my hand and rubbed a heavy coat of lube onto it. He looked back to see what was taking so long and gasped at the sight of me moving my hand up and down the fake cock. I used the hand that wasn't covered in lube to gently rub his asscheek. I squeezed it, eliciting a grunt. I giggled and guided the strap to his entrance. I slowly inched into him, letting out a low hum. Though I couldn't physically feel anything, I loved pleasuring him. I was the whole way in and ran my hand along his spine soothingly. I waited for a minute and heard him let out a breath. I took it as permission to move. I moved out about an inch and pushed back in. Then two inches, then three. So slowly. I pulled out nearly the whole way, leaving only the tip of the toy inside of him. Before I got the chance to thrust back in, he slammed his body back onto it, letting out a breathy moan. I slammed my hand down onto his ass so fast I had barely realized I did it aside from the loud crack that sounded through the room paired with a whimper. I felt my heart shatter and massaged the area. "I'm sorry, baby, but you know the rules. Are you okay?"

"Yes mommy, I'm okay. I'm so, so sorry. I just need you so badly!" I slammed into him at a fast, unforgivable pace. His back arched and he buried his face into the pillow.

"So pretty and good for me. Taking me so well," I grunted. He moaned. The sounds coming out his mouth were ones I have never heard. They were music to my ears. He really did need me, slamming into him this way.

"M-mommy! Faster please!" I upped the pace as much as I could. I gripped his hips tightly as I absolutely railed him. I reached the hand that was still slightly slick with lube to his dick and rubbed him at the same rate of my pegging. An inhuman noise came from the depths of him and I shuddered, throwing my head back in a moan. "Shit, Y/N I'm close. Please, please, please, please!"

"Please what, baby boy."

"Please let me cum! I need it! Please, you said I've been a good boy! I'm so, so sorry for misbehaving-" He moaned loudly, "Plleeeeeasse! I need it so badly, need.. You.. So badly. I love you, I love you, I love you Y/NNNNNN!"

"I love you too baby, just a little longer okay?" He let out a sob as he muttered please over and over. I felt him twitch as he writhed under me. He was a crying, begging mess and the sadistic side of me loved it. "Okay, handsome, now!" His arms pushed him up and his head lolled back. His back was arched at an intense angle. He nearly screamed my name as his hot cum shot into my hand and on the bed. His body jerked and he fell forward , flat on the bed, forcing me out of him in the process. He whined at the new emptiness he felt. I collapsed next to him. "You are so perfect, Neville, such a good boy for me."

"Thank you, mommy." He yawned as I took off the strap, placing it back on the table. I laid on my side rubbing his back. I decided to give him a light massage as a reward. He sighed in content as I worked my hands over his body. "Thank you so much. For everything. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, truly."

"Awe, my sweet boy, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me as well. Now, let's get bathed up okay?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea." I grabbed our clothes, handing him his and got dressed. I quickly put the strap under my robe so I could clean it, and placed the lube back in my trunk. Once we were dressed I helped steady him and we walked down the stairs to make our way to the prefect showers. It was oddly... Quiet? We reached the common room to be met with everyone's eye, some with mouths agape. My eyes widened.

"A silencing charm.. Neville, we forgot a silencing charm." He flushed as he looked down in shame. Fred and George started laughing, as did everyone else.

"Well, I think we can say he enjoyed himself, her not so much," Fred said.

"Yeah Neville, you were moaning louder than her, what did she do, peg you?" _George knows._

"Oh, so you know what pegging causes a man to do, huh Georgie?" The ginger's face dropped as he looked down embarrassed. The attention diverted to him as he ran past, marching up the stairs. "Now if you nosy sods don't mind, we are going to go take a bath."

"Can I come? Please, please let me come!" Seamus moaned mockingly.

"Finnigan, if you don't shut up, you'll be the next thing blowing up." His face turned to one of fear. "As a matter of fact, if any of you feel the need to make fun of him, you can take it up with me." I glared around the room as everyone turned back to their individual activities.

"Yes, mommy," Fred muttered under his breath, causing the room to erupt with laughter again. I walked up behind him and started smacking him. Between each smack, a word.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Frederick. _Gideon._ Weasley. I. Will. Beat. The. Shit. Out. Of. You."

"Okay, okay! Enough! Won't happen again.." I saw the glint in his eyes.

"Don't. You. Dare."

" _Mommy."_ I chased him around until I tackled him in his dorm. I slapped him across the face and he looked up at me with a look of.. Desire.

_"Dream on Weasley."_ I ran back downstairs grabbing Nev and marching out of the Gryffindor tower.

"I'm sorry, Nev, I should have been more careful." My eyes welled up with tears and his arms wrapped around my waist.

"It's okay, flower. Really. _Now they just know who I_ _belong to."_ I gasped and lightly smacked on the shoulder.

"Neville!" He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Now let's go get that bath okay?"

"Yeah. I love you."

"I love you too, Y/N, forever."

"Forever."  
  
  


** Male Version **

** Content Warnings: ** **Praise Kink, Top!Reader, Daddy Kink (not ddlb,) Begging**

We were making out on my bed. Everything he did took my breath away, but tonight I wasn't letting it. My hand creeped into his hair and squeezed. "Mmm... Y/N..." I contained myself the best I could. I was not going to let his beautiful noises take over my senses. Tonight was the night.

"Baby?"

"Yes, my prince?"

"Can I top tonight?" I had never really done that before

"Y-Yes." The submissive tone already present in his voice made me want to take him right then and there, but I need to take my time.

"Do you remember the safe word?"

"Dumbledore," he said, cringing.

_"Good boy."_ He gasped at my words, making a smirk form on my face. I rested my hand on his face and he nuzzled into it. "Does my sweet boy like that nickname?"

"Yes, I really, _really_ like it."

"Good." His eyes darkened in lust. "Lay down, baby." He obliged without a word. "Good boy." He gave me pleading eyes, but remained silent. _So pretty._ I crawled over him, laying a teasing kiss against his lips. I ghosted his lips, smiling as I rested my forehead against him. Repeating my actions a few times, he started to get restless beneath me, desperately craning his neck to chase a longer kiss.

"P-Please," He whispered barely audibly.

"What was that, baby boy?"

"Please.. Please kiss me, like a real kiss."

"Those were real kisses," I smirked.

"I want a long kiss.. Please.."

"As you wish." Our lips crashed together in a messy, desperate kiss. I grinded my hips down against him, feeling his hardened cock. He let out a breathy moan. I continued my actions just to hear those sweet noises again. I got off the bed all at once much to his dismay.

"Come back," he whined, sitting up. I have never seen him needy like this before. Usually he was fairly conserved when we had sex, but tonight he was desperate.

"What? Are you telling me what to do?" His eyes widened.

"Nonono! I.. I just need you.. Come back.. Please?" He gave me the biggest puppy-dog eyes he could muster.

"That's what I thought. Don't let it happen again, it would be a shame if I had to punish my precious boy, but it wouldn't stop me." He gulped. "Now lay back down, not another word." He nodded laying back. I dug through my trunk, finding what I wanted: the lube. I walked back, placing it on the bedside table. I climbed on top of him once again, rolling my hips in the place his need was showing the most. His head rolled back into the pillow. I started to leave wet kisses down his neck, stopping at his sweet spot. He groaned and his hips bucked upwards. "Ah, ah, ah baby, you know that's not how it works." I gripped his cheeks with force and looked him in his fear-filled eyes. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, da- I mean Y/N, I'm sorry." I tensed at his words, feeling my arousal grow in my boxers.

"Wait, what were you about to call me." He flushed.

"Uh.."

"Say it."

"Daddy.." I jolted forward slightly, letting out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Y-You like that?"

"I guess so," I chuckled.

"Daddy!" I shook. This boy knew how to unravel me like the laces of his shoe.

"Good boy. Lean up for me, love." He did and I removed his shirt, using my hand to push him back down. I peppered his chest in kisses and hickies, leading down to his v-line. I bit down on the ever-so-slight line of definition he had there. He had been so proud the day I pointed out he had that. He said it made him feel better about his body. "You're so beautiful, my love. So perfect." His face turned away, red from the compliments.

"Thank you.."

"Of course." I slid my hand down his chest and lifted my hips to undo the button and zipper of his pants. He lightly grabbed onto my hand.

"Y/N.. could you please take off your clothes as well... I feel a little uncomfortable being the only one undressed.."

"Oh, of course!" I ripped my shirt off and threw it to a corner of the room. He tried so hard to not stare at my torso, but gave in quickly. "Like the view, baby?"

"Yes! You're so perfect, how did you end up with me?"

"Because you are perfect too. We belong together." I took off my pants, his following. I cupped his erection, putting the slightest bit of pressure. I felt his hips twitch as he tried to keep still. He nervously looked at me to see if I noticed. I did, but I dismissed it with a small caress on his hips. His face showed relief and his body relaxed. I latched my fingers on his underwear, looking into his eyes. He lifted his hips and let me remove them. My hand moved back to his dick. He let out a strained moan, one I had never heard from him before. I froze, soaking in the sound and replaying it in my head. I moved my hand again. Slowly, up and down. Up and down. He was in bliss. I moved my hand over to the table, him watching my every move. I grabbed the lube and poured some on my fingers. "Can you get on your hands and knees for me, baby?" He did so immediately. "Is my boy excited?"

"Yes, daddy!" I chuckled and aligned my middle finger.

"Are you ready, handsome?"

"Yes!" I traced my finger around his tight hole, then slowly pushed it in. "Daddy! Mmm!" I took this as my cue to slowly move my digit in and out of him.

"Tell me when you're ready for the next one, okay?"

"I'm ready!" I pushed my pointer finger in as well. He clenched and inhaled deeply.

"It's okay, baby. Please relax for me, you're doing so well." He nodded and forced himself to untense his body. His breathing steadied and he lightly pushed back to signal he was ready for me to move. This was a way I would tell him I wanted him to move. I thought it was cute that he picked up on it. I began to thrust into him again, lightly scissoring them to open him up more. "Think you can handle one more, handsome?" He looked back at me, teary-eyed. "Are you okay?!"

"Yes, it just feels so good, Y/N.. I don't know how long I'm going to last."

"You'll last until I give you permission to cum." He gulped and turned back around.

"Go ahead."

"Huh?"

"Add another."

"Oh, right." I did as he said. He released a guttural, almost animalistic sound. I spread my fingers periodically. I went on for a few minutes longer, then pulled them out. He whined and his body slumped. I could tell he was upset, but he didn't dare to utter a word. I took my hand and rubbed a heavy coat of lube onto my dick. He looked back to see what was taking so long and gasped at the sight of me moving my hand up and down, rubbing myself. I used the hand that wasn't covered in lube to gently rub his asscheek. I squeezed it, eliciting a grunt. I chuckled and guided my cock to his entrance. I slowly inched into him, letting out a low hum, but how I felt wasn't important right now. I was pleasuring _him_. I was the whole way in, I let a moan fall from my lips and ran my hand along his spine soothingly. I waited for a minute and heard him let out a breath. I took it as permission to move. I moved out about an inch and pushed back in. Then two inches, then three. So slowly. I pulled out nearly the whole way, leaving only my tip inside of him. Before I got the chance to thrust back in, he slammed his body back onto me, letting out a breathy moan. I slammed my hand down onto his ass so fast I had barely realized I did it aside from the loud crack that sounded through the room paired with a whimper. I felt my heart shatter and massaged the area. "I'm sorry, baby, but you know the rules. Are you okay?"

"Yes daddy, I'm okay. I'm so, so sorry. I just need you so badly!" I slammed into him at a fast, unforgivable pace. His back arched and he buried his face into the pillow.

"So pretty and good for me. Taking me so well," I grunted. He moaned. The sounds coming out his mouth were ones I have never heard. They were music to my ears. He really did need me, slamming into him this way.

"D-daddy! Faster please!" I upped the pace as much as I could. I gripped his hips tightly as I absolutely railed him. I reached the hand that was still slightly slick with lube to his dick and rubbed him at the same rate of my thrusting. An inhuman noise came from the depths of him and I shuddered, throwing my head back in a moan. "Shit, Y/N I'm close. Please, please, please, please!"

"Please what, baby boy."

"Please let me cum! I need it! Please, you said I've been a good boy! I'm so, so sorry for misbehaving-" He moaned loudly, "Plleeeeeasse! I need it so badly, need.. You.. So badly. I love you, I love you, I love you Y/NNNNNN!"

"I love you too baby, just a little longer okay?" He let out a sob as he muttered please over and over. I felt him twitch as he writhed under me. He was a crying, begging mess and the sadistic side of me loved it. "Okay, handsome, now!" His arms pushed him up and his head lolled back. His back was arched at an intense angle. He nearly screamed my name as his hot cum shot into my hand and on the bed at the same time my cum shot into him. His body jerked and he fell forward , flat on the bed, forcing me out of him in the process. He whined at the new emptiness he felt. I collapsed next to him. "You are so perfect, Neville, such a good boy for me."

"Thank you, daddy." He yawned as I stretched beside him. I laid on my side rubbing his back. I decided to give him a light massage as a reward. He sighed in content as I worked my hands over his body. "Thank you so much. For everything. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, truly."

"Awe, my sweet boy, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me as well. Now, let's get bathed up okay?"

"Yeah that's a good idea." I grabbed our clothes, handing him his and got dressed. I quickly put the lube back in my trunk. Once we were dressed I helped steady him and we walked down the stairs to make our way to the prefect showers. It was oddly... Quiet? We reached the common room to be met with everyone's eye, some with mouths agape. My eyes widened.

"A silencing charm.. Neville, we forgot a silencing charm." He flushed as he looked down in shame. Fred and George started laughing, as did everyone else.

"Well, I think we can say he enjoyed himself, you not so much," Fred said looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah Neville, you were moaning much louder than him, did you bottom?" _George knows._

"Oh, so you know what bottoming causes a man to do, huh Georgie?" The ginger's face dropped as he looked down embarrassed. The attention diverted to him as he ran past, marching up the stairs. "Now if you nosy sods don't mind, we are going to go take a bath."

"Can I come? Please, please let me come!" Seamus moaned mockingly.

"Finnigan, if you don't shut up, you'll be the next thing blowing up." His face turned to one of fear. "As a matter of fact, if any of you feel the need to make fun of him, you can take it up with me." I glared around the room as everyone turned back to their individual activities.

"Yes, _daddy_ ," Fred muttered under his breath, causing the room to erupt with laughter again. I walked up behind him and started smacking him. Between each smack, a word.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Frederick. _Gideon._ Weasley. I. Will. Beat. The. Shit. Out. Of. You."

"Okay, okay! Enough! Won't happen again.." I saw the glint in his eyes.

"Don't. You. Dare."

" _D_ _addy."_ I chased him around until I tackled him in his dorm. I slapped him across the face and he looked up at me with a look of.. Desire.

_"Dream on Weasley."_ I ran back downstairs grabbing Nev and marching out of the Gryffindor tower.

"I'm sorry, Nev, I should have been more careful." My eyes welled up with tears and his arms wrapped around my waist.

"It's okay, my prince. Really. _Now they just know who I_ _belong to."_ I gasped and lightly smacked on the shoulder.

"Neville!" He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Now let's go get that bath okay?"

"Yeah. I love you."

"I love you too, Y/N, forever."

"Forever."


	2. Perfect ~ Dean Thomas

** Content Warnings: ** **Mirror Sex, Gentle, Praise, Dean x Chubby!Reader, LIGHT Choking, LIGHT Daddy Kink**

 ** Trigger Warnings: ** **Bad Self-Image, Doubt, Mentions of SH and ED**

I looked at my reflection and squeezed my stomach. The frown on my face somehow deepened. _I'm disgusting. It's only a matter of time until he leaves you, you know?_ I stood there in my underwear examining and berating my body. I looked at the scars covering my thighs and arms. I hated how they looked, yet I so badly felt the need to add more. I was already disfigured and ugly, what difference would it make? _It would break Dean's heart and you know it. He doesn't actually care about you, you're just a fling._ ** _No, he loves me._** _No he doesn't. He can't wait to get rid of you. All it takes is for someone better to take a liking to him and he'll be gone. You're so worthless, how could you convince yourself that somebody actually wants you?_ "Enough! Enough... Please stop." _You're talking to yourself, you crazy bitch._ "Enough," I whimpered, letting tears stream down my face. I threw on one of Dean's shirts to cover myself. He was so much taller than me that the shirt nearly touched my knees. I grabbed some of his cologne and sprayed it on me, the way I usually did when I missed him. I sat on the end of my bed staring aimlessly. _You need to stop eating so much, maybe you wouldn't be so fat._ Another tear fell and I immediately wiped my face. The insults wouldn't stop. The doubt wouldn't stop. I could feel myself spiraling when the door opened.

*****TW END*****

"Baby?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Have you been crying?"

"No, why?" He closed the door and sat beside me. He realized I was looking at the mirror.

"The thoughts again, Y/N?" I merely nodded, tearing up again. He had seen this exact situation too many times to believe my poorly executed façade. "Princess, why didn't you come find me? You know I'd drop everything for you."

"I don't want to bother you with my problems.."

"They don't bother me, what bothers me is that you never tell me anything. You don't let me help."

"I'm sorry... Are you mad at me?"

"Nonono, I'm just... frustrated. I just wish you saw yourself how I did. To me, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I love you so, so much, regardless of what that pretty mind of yours tells you. You've just got to trust me."

"I trust you Dean.. It's just," I choked down a sob, "It's so hard to believe anyone could love me when I look at myself in the mirror and see the most undesirable person imaginable. It's so hard." I couldn't hold it back anymore. I was sobbing into his shoulder. He held me tightly and moved me to his lap.

"Shh, baby, It's going to be okay. I'm here and will remain here forever. I promise that someday I am going to marry you. We'll have a family, all of them as beautiful as you." He kissed my shoulder and petted my hair.

"Can we have pets too?"

"As many as you'd like." I giggled, feeling better already. He always knew what to say to make things better.

"I love you so much, _Dean Thomas._ "

"And I love you, _Y/N L/N._ " I looked deeply into his brown eyes and smiled, a genuine one. _He wants to marry me!_ I gave him a quick peck on the lips and he smiled at me. His hand snaked up to the back of my neck and he pulled me in again, keeping me close to him. "Can we try something? Only if you are one-hundred percent sure about it of course." I hummed in response. "I'd like to see if I could make you see yourself in a different light, see how beautiful you truly are." I cringed a bit.

"And how do you want to do that?"

"Turn around, sweetheart." I did as he said and looked at him through the mirror. His large hands began to stroke my thighs. "Every part of you, my love, is perfect. Your thighs are perfect," he said, giving them a squeeze. His hands trailed up, lifting up my shirt to reveal my stomach. Out of habit my arms covered it back up again. "No, baby, don't hide from me.. Please?" I let out a sigh and looked away. I removed my arms and cringed again. "Your tummy.. Look, baby, for me?" I looked at my stomach and his hands that were framing it. His hands were so large it made it look smaller. _"Perfect,"_ he whispered in my ear, kissing my temple. That sent shivers down my spine and butterflies between my legs. He knew what he was doing. _I knew what he was doing._ I shifted a bit, a little uncomfortable with where this was heading. _Just trust him, Y/N._ "May I take the shirt off, love?"

"Uhh... Erm s-sure.."

"Are you positive? I don't have to." I sighed.

"Yeah.. Positive." He gently lifted the shirt from my body. He leaned down and kissed my cheek, then my jawline back to the sensitive spot below my ear. A gasp escaped my lips and he smiled against my skin. He moved lower and lower on my neck. My arm moved up behind me to his hair, basking in the way he was making me feel. His head lifted slightly, only to rest on my shoulder. His hands roamed upwards to cup my chest.

"Your... Boobies," we both let out a chuckle, that chuckle turned into a laughing fit. He tickled my sides a bit making me squirm and laugh harder. We calmed down and I turned my head to look at him. He looked back at me with a smile on his face. "They're perfect."

"Why thank you, my lord," I said with an over-exaggerated voice.

"Of course, dear lady. May I take this off?" He snapped my bra strap against my shoulder.

"Not yet."

"Okay, sweetheart. No worries!" He kissed my cheek again. His hands traced up over my breast, stopping to squeeze of course. He moved his hands down my arms. I could feel my scars against his hands. I sighed, looking down. "Your arms, and your scars, are perfect."

"How are scars perfect? They're ugly and gross... And morbid..."

"They are perfect because they show part of your story. They show how strong you are and the struggles you have been through. Sure, it's awful. The reason they're there, and I pray that you never get any new ones from that reason, but the pain and struggle behind them is beautiful. That fact that you have done so well and gotten so far without relapsing, is beautiful. They are a part of you, and that makes you perfect." I felt tears of admiration flood my eyes.

"You're the reason I've gotten this far. You keep me going everyday. I'm so thankful for you, Dean." He teared up as well, nuzzling into the crook of my neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, and I am so glad that I get the honor of calling you mine." I giggled, kissing his cheek. A devilish grin appeared on his face as his hands crept back up my arms. He gently wrapped them around my neck, making me gasp and throw my head back. His lips were so close to my ear I could feel every word he said. _"Your neck... Is perfect and so is the way you gasp and moan whenever I ever-so-gently squeeze it."_ He tightened his grip slightly and I released a whimper. Godric, he could really flip the switch between adorable to sexy within a second. It never failed to amaze me, the way he made my body react. _"Your hair,"_ He gave it a tug making my head move to the side and rest on his shoulder, _"is perfect, but it's in my way."_ His lips connected harshly with my neck again. A low moan shot from my mouth as he sucked on all the right spaces. He knew my body like the back of his hand. His hands returned to my thighs and drew dizzying patterns on them.

 _"Dean."_ He hummed in response. I could feel him hardening below me.

_"May I take these off?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Good girl..."_ I gasped once again and lifted my hips for him and helped him get my underwear off. _"Open up for me, princess."_ I did as he said and shyly looked away. _"Uh, uh, I want you to watch."_

"Dean... I-"

"Shh, princess, _just do as I say_." I hesitantly turned. "You are absolutely breathtaking, dear."

"No, I-"

 _"Enough."_ I knew better than to say another word. I watched his hands as they inched closer and closer to my core. Swiftly, he moved one to my clit and started rubbing soft slow circles around it. My mouth flew open. He smirked at me through the mirror and my face flushed. "Don't be embarrassed, sweetheart. Relax. _Enjoy yourself._ " I nodded and relaxed my body, watching his hands again. He let one of his fingers dip inside of me. He pumped it in and out a few times, then brought it up to his mouth. He looked into my eyes as he lapped up my juices. _"Just as sweet as I remembered. Just as_ ** _perfect._** " I shivered as he put his hand back, this time inserting two fingers. His head hung over my shoulder watching his fingers disappear inside of me. _"Your pussy and the way it squeezes me is perfect._ I felt his hips rock upwards suddenly, unable to contain himself. We both let out soft groans. He started scissoring his fingers as he used his other hand to give attention to the bundle of nerves he had toyed with earlier. My head leaned back on his shoulder, my moans filling his ears. His head fell back slightly as well. _"Your noises are perfect."_ I moaned again and he picked up the speed. I writhed in his arms, getting closer to my release. _"Watch yourself cum, be a good girl for me."_

"Yes, Daddy!" He groaned, throwing his head back fully. I took this opportunity to leave sloppy kisses of appreciation down his neck. His hips bucked up into my rear again and he moaned, not trying to hold back his vocalization anymore. _"I'm gonna-"_ Both of our half-lidded sets of eyes snapped to me in the mirror as I released. My body shook and I fought to keep my eyes open.

 ** _"Perfect."_** I panted heavily as his fingers slowly brought me down from my high. He brought his fingers up to my lips this time and I took them into my mouth, being sure to clean them fully.

"Thank you.."

"Of course, princess, anything for you." I turned around on his lap and kissed him. _"Your ass is perfect too."_ I blushed and hit his shoulder slightly. We kissed again, deeply. I grinded my hips down on his. He groaned into my mouth before pulling away. "Don't worry about that, tonight was about you."

"But I want to thank you."

"You being with me is thanks enough, my love."

"But-"

"Stand up and face the mirror." I did as he said. He stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "What are you?" I blushed and looked down. He grabbed my chin, forcing me to look myself in the eyes.

 _"Perfect.."_ I whispered.

"A little louder, love. What are you?"

**_"I'm perfect."_ **

_"Good girl."_   
  
  


** Male Version **

** Content Warnings: ** **Mirror Sex, Gentle, Praise, Dean x Chubby!Reader, LIGHT Choking, LIGHT Daddy Kink**

 ** Trigger Warnings: ** **Bad Self-Image, Doubt, Mentions of SH and ED**

I looked at my reflection and squeezed my stomach. The frown on my face somehow deepened. _I'm disgusting. It's only a matter of time until he leaves you, you know?_ I stood there in my boxers examining and berating my body. I looked at the scars covering my thighs and arms. I hated how they looked, yet I so badly felt the need to add more. I was already disfigured and ugly, what difference would it make? _It would break Dean's heart and you know it. He doesn't actually care about you, you're just a fling._ ** _No, he loves me._** _No he doesn't. He can't wait to get rid of you. All it takes is for someone better to take a liking to him and he'll be gone. You're so worthless, how could you convince yourself that somebody actually wants you?_ "Enough! Enough... Please stop." _You're talking to yourself, you're crazy._ "Enough," I whimpered, letting tears stream down my face. I threw on one of Dean's shirts to cover myself. He was a bit taller than me, so the shirt was baggy and hid my body. I grabbed some of his cologne and sprayed it on me, the way I usually did when I missed him. I sat on the end of my bed staring aimlessly. _You need to stop eating so much, maybe you wouldn't be so fat._ Another tear fell and I immediately wiped my face. The insults wouldn't stop. The doubt wouldn't stop. I could feel myself spiraling when the door opened.

*****TW END*****

"Baby?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Have you been crying?"

"No, why?" He closed the door and sat beside me. He realized I was looking at the mirror.

"The thoughts again, Y/N?" I merely nodded, tearing up again. He had seen this exact situation too many times to believe my poorly executed façade. "Prince, why didn't you come find me? You know I'd drop everything for you."

"I don't want to bother you with my problems.."

"They don't bother me, what bothers me is that you never tell me anything. You don't let me help."

"I'm sorry... Are you mad at me?"

"Nonono, I'm just... frustrated. I just wish you saw yourself how I did. To me, you are the most handsome boy I have ever seen. I love you so, so much, regardless of what that pretty mind of yours tells you. You've just got to trust me."

"I trust you Dean.. It's just," I choked down a sob, "It's so hard to believe anyone could love me when I look at myself in the mirror and see the most undesirable person imaginable. It's so hard." I couldn't hold it back anymore. I was sobbing into his shoulder. He held me tightly and moved me to his lap.

"Shh, baby, It's going to be okay. I'm here and will remain here forever. I promise that someday I am going to marry you. We'll have a family, all of them as wonderful as you." He kissed my shoulder and petted my hair.

"Can we have pets too?"

"As many as you'd like." I chortled, feeling better already. He always knew what to say to make things better.

"I love you so much, _Dean Thomas._ "

"And I love you, _Y/N L/N._ " I looked deeply into his brown eyes and smiled, a genuine one. _He wants to marry me!_ I gave him a quick peck on the lips and he smiled at me. His hand snaked up to the back of my neck and he pulled me in again, keeping me close to him. "Can we try something? Only if you are one-hundred percent sure about it of course." I hummed in response. "I'd like to see if I could make you see yourself in a different light, see how handsome you truly are." I cringed a bit.

"And how do you want to do that?"

"Turn around, sweetheart." I did as he said and looked at him through the mirror. His hands began to stroke my thighs. "Every part of you, my love, is perfect. Your thighs, are perfect," he said, giving them a squeeze. His hands trailed up, lifting up my shirt to reveal my stomach. Out of habit my arms covered it back up again. "No, baby, don't hide from me.. Please?" I let out a sigh and looked away. I removed my arms and cringed again. "Your tummy.. Look, baby, for me?" I looked at my stomach and his hands that were framing it. His hands were so large it made it look smaller. _"Perfect,"_ he whispered in my ear, kissing my temple. That sent shivers down my spine and blood rushed between my legs. He knew what he was doing. _I knew what he was doing._ I shifted a bit, a little uncomfortable with where this was heading. _Just trust him, Y/N._ "May I take the shirt off, love?"

"Uhh... Erm s-sure.."

"Are you positive? I don't have to." I sighed.

"Yeah.. Positive." He gently lifted the shirt from my body. He leaned down and kissed my cheek, then my jawline back to the sensitive spot below my ear. A gasp escaped my lips and he smiled against my skin. He moved lower and lower on my neck. My arm moved up behind me to his hair, basking in the way he was making me feel. His head lifted slightly, only to rest on my shoulder. His hands roamed upwards to cup my chest.

"Your... Chest?" we both let out a chuckle, that chuckle turned into a laughing fit. He tickled my sides a bit making me squirm and laugh harder. We calmed down and I turned my head to look at him. He looked back at me with a smile on his face. "Perfect."

"Why thank you, my lord," I said with an over-exaggerated voice.

"Of course, dear sir." He kissed my cheek again. His hands grazed my chest before he moved his hands down my arms. I could feel my scars against his hands. I sighed, looking down. "Your arms, and your scars, are perfect."

"How are scars perfect? They're ugly and gross... And morbid..."

"They are perfect because they show part of your story. They show how strong you are and the struggles you have been through. Sure, it's awful. The reason they're there, and I pray that you never get any new ones from that reason, but the pain and struggle behind them is beautiful. That fact that you have done so well and gotten so far without relapsing, is beautiful. They are a part of you, and that makes you perfect." I felt tears of admiration flood my eyes.

"You're the reason I've gotten this far. You keep me going everyday. I'm so thankful for you, Dean." He teared up as well, nuzzling into the crook of my neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, and I am so glad that I get the honor of calling you mine." I giggled, kissing his cheek. A devilish grin appeared on his face as his hands crept back up my arms. He gently wrapped them around my neck, making me gasp and throw my head back. His lips were so close to my ear I could feel every word he said. _"Your neck... Is perfect and so is the way you gasp and moan whenever I ever-so-gently squeeze it."_ He tightened his grip slightly and I released a whimper. Godric, he could really flip the switch between adorable to sexy within a second. It never failed to amaze me, the way he made my body react. _"Your hair,"_ He gave it a tug making my head move to the side and rest on his shoulder, _"is perfect, especially when I need you to listen to me."_ His lips connected harshly with my neck again. A low moan shot from my mouth as he sucked on all the right spaces. He knew my body like the back of his hand. His hands returned to my thighs and drew dizzying patterns on them.

 _"Dean."_ He hummed in response. I could feel him hardening below me.

_"May I take these off?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Good boy..."_ I gasped once again and lifted my hips for him and helped him get my boxers off. _"So excited for me, my prince."_ I shyly looked away. _"Uh, uh, I want you to watch."_

"Dean... I-"

"Shh, prince, _just do as I say._ " I hesitantly turned. "You are absolutely breathtaking, dear."

"No, I-"

 _"Enough."_ I knew better than to say another word. I watched his hands as they inched closer and closer to my erection. Swiftly, he moved one to my tip, swiping his thumb over the slit. My mouth flew open. He smirked at me through the mirror and my face flushed. "Don't be embarrassed, sweetheart. Relax. _Enjoy yourself._ " I nodded and relaxed my body, watching his hand again. He collected the precum that had seeped out of me, then brought it up to his mouth. He looked into my eyes as he lapped up my juices. _"Just as good as I remembered. Just as_ ** _perfect._** " I shivered as he put his hand back, this time rubbing up and down my whole length. _"Your cock and the way it fills me up is perfect."_ His head hung over my shoulder watching his fingers as they delicately wrapped around me. I felt his hips rock upwards suddenly, unable to contain himself. We both let out soft groans. My head leaned back on his shoulder, my moans filling his ears. His head fell back slightly as well. _"Your noises are perfect."_ I moaned again and he picked up the speed. I writhed in his arms, getting closer to my release. _"Watch yourself cum, be a good boy for me."_

"Yes, Daddy!" He groaned, throwing his head back fully. I took this opportunity to leave sloppy kisses of appreciation down his neck. His hips bucked up into my rear again and he moaned, not trying to hold back his vocalization anymore. _"I'm gonna-"_ Both of our half-lidded sets of eyes snapped to me in the mirror as I released. My body shook and I fought to keep my eyes open. My cum shot into his hand and onto my stomach.

 ** _"Perfect."_** I panted heavily as he slowly brought me down from my high. He gathered as much of my cum as he could, once again cleaning it off of his hand with his tongue, making eye contact with me. I shivered once again.

"Thank you.."

"Of course, my prince, anything for you." I turned around on his lap and kissed him. _"Your ass is perfect too."_ I blushed and hit his shoulder slightly. We kissed again, deeply. I grinded my hips down on his. He groaned into my mouth before pulling away. "Don't worry about that, tonight was about you."

"But I want to thank you."

"You being with me is thanks enough, my love."

"But-"

"Stand up and face the mirror." I did as he said. He stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "What are you?" I blushed and looked down. He grabbed my chin, forcing me to look myself in the eyes.

 _"Perfect.."_ I whispered.

"A little louder, love. What are you?"

**_"I'm perfect."_ **

_"Good boy."_


	3. You Bloody Idiot ~ George Weasley

**Content warnings:** **Teasing, Edging, Oral - Female and Male Receiving, Both Are Switches, Spit, SLIGHT** **Cock Warming,** **SLIGHT Innocence Kink, Mutual Pining, Light Fluff**

I snuck down to the kitchen in the burrow to get some water. It was maybe 1:00 am. I had woken up from a sex dream about a certain ginger twin and I desperately need to get the images out of my head. He's my best friend, I shouldn't be thinking of him that way.

"Well hello there, Y/N!" _Shit._

"Hey, Georgie! Why're you up so late?"

"I could ask you the same," he said with a smirk. _Godric, that smirk_.

"Ah, ah, I asked first."

"Fred's snoring woke me up. Usually I can sleep through it, but I was having trouble sleeping anyways, now you?"

"I had.. a nightmare.."

"Awe, bubs, I'm sorry. Do you want a hug?"

"I'd love one!" He towered over me because he's so tall. My head rested on his chest. He started to sway us side to side and I sighed. "You smell really good, Georgie." He giggled.

"Is that so?"

"Yes." I gasped and pulled away from him.

"What? Are you ok?"

"Yes! I got an idea! You should come up with me to Charlie's room and cuddle with me! You know.. So I don't... Have another.. Nightmare.."

"You sound unsure."

"No, no, I'm just tired is all." I stretched and made myself yawn. I watched as his eyes traveled to the exposed skin of my stomach. He licked his lips. "Enjoying the view, Georgie?"

"Yeah, I am actually." His hands made their way to my hips and he pulled my slightly closer. A light gasp left my lips. There we were, staring into each other's eyes in the middle of the kitchen. The world seemed to pause.

"George.." He closed the space between us with the gentlest kiss ever. I looked up at him for a split second before pulling his lips to mine again in a hungry kiss. He backed me up against the fridge. His knee weaved its way between my legs. He slowly moved it upwards until it came in contact with my heat. He pulled away from the kiss with concern in his eyes. I laced my hand into his hair and pulled it. He moved his leg back and forth against me. My head lolled back as a whimper left my lips. A smirk reappeared on his lips as he pinned my arms above my head.

"Stay quiet, princess, and maybe you'll get rewarded."

"George.. Where's all this coming from? I thought we were just friends.."

"Do you want to stop? I promise I won't be upset."

"No, no I-" He cut me off with a deep kiss, moving his leg once again. I tried as hard as I could not to make noise, but it was difficult. His hand released my arms to hold my hips.

"If I'm being honest," he said before sucking on my neck, "I've wanted to do this," He paused to suck a little lower on my neck. I let out a silent gasp wrapping my hand in his hair. "For a long time."

"Really?"

"Yes." His eyes stared back into mine, dark with lust.

"Georgie.. Can I tell you something?" He let out a hum against my neck. I leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "It wasn't a nightmare that woke me up." His head perked up, a smirk on his face once again.

"Go on, _love._ " This time I had a smirk.

"It was a dream about you." I dragged my hand down his chest and traced a finger over the bulge in his pants. He threw his head back and I moved my hand to cup his dick and started to massage it through his pants. His hands made their way to the sides of my head as he leaned his head on my shoulder, trying to contain his own vocalization. His hips rocked gently against my hand.

"Is that so, princess?"

"Yes. A very, _very_ sexy dream as well." He bucked his hips harshly and panted.

"Why don't you describe it for me?"

"We should go up to the room first."

"Ok." We walked up carefully so we didn't make any noise. I grabbed my wand and casted some privacy spells so we wouldn't wake the house up. "Too scared you'll be loud huh? I should make you take them down so everyone can hear how good I'm making you feel."

"George they're your family! That's so gross!"

"Ok, ok, fine. _Not tonight._ " He sent me a wink and I laid down, arms outstretched for him to join me. He laughed and laid in my arms looking at me and lacing his arms around my waist. "So about that dream?"

"Mmm.. I don't know, it's kind of fuzzy."

"Oh come on N/N!" He groaned and I giggled at him. I nuzzled into him and pulled him closer. It felt nice to have him in my arms like this. His hand came up to pet my hair. He gave it a sudden tug and I moaned lowly. "Tell me, please?"

"Fine, fine. We were at the school. I was studying in the common room at, like, 01:00 because I was cramming for a test. You came downstairs and plopped down beside me and asked why I was still awake. I said I was too stressed to sleep because I needed to pass. You started to rub my shoulders and back and sort of gave me a massage. Then you got really close to my ear and whispered, 'Let me relieve some of that stress, yeah?' I agreed and you got on your knees in front of me." He hummed to show he was listening. "Then you started rubbing your hands up and down my legs." I felt his hand that was over my side drag down my body to my thighs. I sighed before continuing. "Then you got closer to my.. You know.."

"Actually, love, I don't, care to explain?"

"No, I don't."

"Oh come on, for me?"

"George I don't like saying stuff like that.."

"What? Don't like words like pussy or cunt or-"

"George stop, those words are filthy!" He just chuckled. I took a moment to calm down from the embarrassment. "Anyways, yes tha-"

"I want you to say it."

"Say what?"

"I don't know, take your pick."

"George," I tested.

"I won't touch you if you don't say it."

"That's fine by me, seems like more of a struggle for you," I dragged my fingers across his bulge, "Considering you're nearly busting out of your pants."

"Ah, but I can get myself off pretty easily."

"So can I, but that's not the point. You know it's not the same as being inside of me, _Georgie_. You know, in your head, that you want it so, _so_ badly."

"Big talk for someone that can't say a word for their own genitals." I just smiled and cuddled into him. "What are you doing?"

"Well, if you aren't going to touch me, I am going to sleep, and you will never know how that dream ended."

"Godric, you're a tough one, huh?"

"Only as difficult as you, _love._ " I heard his heartbeat flutter and I giggled.

"What's funny?"

"Your heart just went nuts."

"Did not."

"Oh, but it did. I heard it." I nuzzled back into his chest and got comfortable.

"Y/NNNN..."

"Yes, Georgie?" He pouted and I chortled at him. I grazed my hand back down to his dick and palmed him through his pajama pants. He threw his head back and moaned. "Want me to finish the dream?"

"Y-Yes please." I didn't stop massaging his throbbing cock as I continued talking about the dream.

"Your hands ghosted my... pussy," I cringed, but he grunted when I said it. He moved his hands to act out the dream to an extent, talking my hand off of him in the process. "Then you pressed your middle finger on my.. Do I have to say it?"

"It would be appreciated."

"Why do you like hearing it so much?"

"Because you're such a goody-two-shoes, hearing you say dirty things just," he leaned close enough to my ear that I could feel his lips move, "gets me really hard, princess." I gasped.

"You p-pressed your middle finger on my clit and started rubbing circles around it." He gave me a kiss on the lips before he did it. I curled into him more and clutched his bicep.

"Good girl, keep going."

"Y-You pulled my pants and underwear down and uh.."

"And what?" He was in the process of undressing me.

"No.. I-I can't say it.. It's embarrassing."

"Come on, you can say it love, I promise it won't be as embarrassing as you think." He placed a hand against my face that was red from the thoughts of my dream. Tears brimmed in my eyes from being embarrassed. "Hey, hey, it's okay." His thumb wiped under my eyes. "Look at me, please. If you are legitimately not comfortable telling me you don't have to, okay? Your wellbeing is the top of my priorities."

"It's not that I don't want to... It just makes me feel gross to say stuff like this. I'm not used to it."

"Um.. If you don't mind me asking.. Have you ever.. Had sex with anyone?"

"Uh, well. Kind of?" An amused smile spread across his cheeks.

"How do you 'kind of' have sex with somebody?"

"Well, I got.. Fingered, but we didn't have sex. I also gave him a.. Blowjob.."

"Who was it?!"

"George!"

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just curious because you're always with me and Fred at school, so when did you sneak off? And with who? You obviously don't have to answer, I just..."

"You're jealous?"

"What? No!"

"If you must know, it was Oliver."

"Wood?!"

"Yeah."

"When?!"

"After the last Gryffindor party last year."

"O-Oh." He squeaked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing.. What came next in your dream, princess?"

"Ah, I-.. You uh.. ate me out.. Then I woke up.." He moaned in response then inched down my body, kissing any exposed skin. He sucked some dark purple marks into my inner thighs.

"Do you want this?"

"Do you?"

_"Ah, ah, I asked first."_

"Y-Yes." And with that he lurched forward and took one long lick over my arousal. My hand flew to his head and tangled in his hair, tugging slightly. He moaned against me and attached his lips to the bundle of nerves that resided between my legs. _"Fuck, George.."_ He flicked his tongue over my clit before plunging it inside of me.

"Mmm, better than I imagined." I turned crimson as he winked at me. _"Am I the first to taste you?"_

"Yes."

"How does it feel, darling?"

"Better than I thought it would actually."

"Good." He continued to eat me out. It was the best thing I had ever felt. That was until he slid his finger inside of me while reattaching his lips to my clit. Everything he did was so gentle, yet with the perfect amount of roughness. He slid another finger in and curled them. I cried out in pleasure, feeling an orgasm building up. "Awe, is my princess close?"

"Y-Yes, Georgie!"

 _"What a shame."_ He completely separated himself from me. I glared at him.

"That's so mean!" I crossed my arms.

"I never said I was nice, N/N." He took his shirt off and threw it to a corner of the room. My eyes took him in and I licked my lips. "Like the view?"

"God, you are so arrogant when you're horny, did you know that?"

"Might want to watch what you say, _dear._ " The venom he put in the last word scared me, but aroused me as well.

 _"Yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?"_ He chuckled darkly and took a step forward and gripped my cheeks harshly. He looked into my eyes, glare prominent on his face, but worry behind his eyes.

"Open your mouth." I looked at him quizzically and he squeezed harder. I did as he said, having an idea of what he was going to do. His body seemed tense as he realized I was going to let him do it. He spat directly into my mouth and I swallowed it without protest. _"See? It's not that hard to listen."_

 _"It certainly isn't as fun."_ He smiled and ruffled my hair. He took my shirt off and gently pushed me back down. He took his pants off before climbing on top of me. He gave me a soft kiss, then another. He ghosted my lips with a smile on his face. I stared up into his eyes. "You're so pretty, Georgie."

"I'm.. Pretty?"

"Yeah. Pretty. _Especially on top of me like this_." He let out a short, nervous laugh and looked away, blushing. _"My pretty boy."_ I reached my hand up to cup his face and ran my thumb over his cheekbone. He turned his face to kiss my palm.

"Thank you, baby." I got butterflies. He said that in an adoring way rather than lustful and it made me so happy. I pulled him in for a kiss by the back of his neck. This kiss was much more innocent than the others we had had tonight. I could faintly taste myself on his lips. The kiss was broken a few times by us smiling and giggling or taking content breaths. It was tame. My hands tangled into his hair once again as the kiss turned passionate. I thought it was amazing how we could have little moments that were not in the least bit sexual then get right back into it. The mood wasn't ruined by the stopping. It was reassuring because I knew we weren't just in this for a quick hook up. I could feel all the emotion going into it from both of us. Our tongues danced together. I tightened my grip on his hair and he bit my lip.

"Godric, you really know how to get me going, Y/N..."

"Good." He grinded his hips against mine. I groaned as I felt the material of his boxers rub against me. I ran my hand down his torso and looped my fingers under the band of his underwear.

"Eager, baby?" I looked directly into his eyes, having a sudden burst of confidence.

"Yes." He took in a sharp gasp at the change in my demeanor.

"Mmm, _is that so?_ " His hand caressed my face.

"Yes." He smirked once again and removed his boxers and I gasped at how big he was. He chuckled.

"Think you can handle it, _N/N?_ " I stared at him, then looked away embarrassed.

"Uh, yeah, I think so."

"Not so confident anymore?" I blushed and shook my head no. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Ok, baby, one second.. _Accio condom._ " I giggled at him. "What? It's not like I can go out there like this!" Sure enough, a condom came flying under the door.

"No, I just, it was kind of funny."

"I take protection _very seriously._ "

"Oh, shut up!" We laughed and he rolled the condom on. I squirmed a bit in anticipation.

"Just relax, okay? I'll go slow."

"Okay.." He teased me with the tip of his dick for a second and slowly started to push in. I breathed harshly and he stopped. He placed light kisses on my face and whispered reassurance in my ear, then moved again. Within about a minute he was fully inside of me. I sighed and he placed his forehead on mine.

"Tell me when, I won't move until you say." I smiled deviously. "Oh no, what's that smile for."

"You just gave me too much power." His eyes widened slightly and I chuckled.

"Oh, come on, don't do this.."

"Ah, ah, you said it." I looked up at him and he kissed me deeply, but stayed still inside of me. I squeezed his dick and felt his body tense.

_"Y/N.."_

"Yes, Georgie?"

_"Please, let me move..."_

"Just a little longer." He groaned and I basked in his noises. I clenched a few more times, watching as he grew impatient. "Okay, _baby_ , you can move." He slammed into me, hard. He didn't hold back with his pace. He reached down to my calf to pull my leg onto his shoulder. _"Fuck, George! Right there!"_ He grunted in response. He moved his head sideways and lightly bit my leg. I dug my nails into his shoulders and my walls tightened around him. He toyed with my clit. I was ready to cum right as he fully pulled out and stopped touching me once again. I laughed darkly. _"I'm going to fucking kill you."_

"Well, that's not very nice, now is it?"

"Neither is what you're doing." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"You better apologize, I can do this all night."

"You know you'd be torturing yourself too, right?"

"Oh, but I'm a patient man. I enjoy a bit of edging." I rolled my eyes and huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

_"I'm so, very sorry, George."_

"I'm not convinced." My eyes lit up with an idea.

"Lay down." He quirked an eyebrow at me, but did as he was told. I kissed my way down his body. I looked him in the eye as I kissed the tip of his cock.

"You're going to do this while I have a condom on?"

"Would it feel better if I took it off?"

"Yes, and it would probably be better for yo- _F-Fuck!_ Please.. Be.. _Godric.._ Careful.."

"I'll be okay, George."

"O-Okay." I hollowed my cheeks around him and he grunted. His hands made their way to my hair, but didn't force my head any lower. He struggled, trying not to take control and thrust up into my mouth. I could tell by the way his abdomen tensed. I hummed around him and his hips bucked. "I-I'm sorry.. Feels.. So.. Good.. _Fuck.._ " I caressed his thigh with my thumb to tell him it was okay. He shivered and I pulled off with a pop. He let out an exasperated sigh. "Okay, L/N, I see where you're coming from. On your back. Now." I listened. He slammed into me, wasting no time. He tapped my leg and I threw it over his shoulder once again. The room was full of the sound of slapping skin and grunting. Loud moans spilled out of both of our mouths. I swung my other leg onto his shoulder and he threw his head back. "I didn't know you were so... Flexible." I smiled and let out a short, satisfied chuckle. He changed his line of view to where his cock was buried inside of me. He slowed down his thrusts, watching himself disappear inside of me then sliding back out. He smirked and looked into my eyes as he stopped. I glared coldly into his eyes and he laughed. "I'm just kidding, you've been good for me tonight." He resumed his pace and managed to thrust harder. A drop of sweat fell from his soaked hair onto my chest. I wiggled underneath him. His head dipped into the crevice of my neck, sucking sloppily.

"George, you're going to leave marks."

"Good."

"Your family is going to see them and think- _Fuck-_ That I'm a whore."

_"No, they'll just know you're mine."_

"You're filthy, _George Weasley._ "

"And you're," he thrusted harshly and sloppily, _"Mine."_

"Fuck, I- I-"

"Go ahead, baby, I'm right with you." My body shook and he froze inside of me. Our names fell out of each other's mouths as we came together. Once George gained his coordination back he slowly rocked his hips into me to bring us both down from our highs. He slowly pulled out and I whimpered at the soreness that was slowly overtaking me. He helped me take my legs off his shoulders. They were like jello. He removed the condom, tied it, and threw it in the trash.

He collapsed next to me and rolled onto his side, head propped up by his hand. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "You okay, princess?"

"I'm fantastic. You?"

"Yeah, that was amazing." We sighed and laughed. He flopped onto his back again and stared at the ceiling. "You know.. That last Gryffindor party?"

"What about it?"

"I was going to ask you out."

"Your kidding.."

"No, actually, I'm not."

"Oh Merlin!" I groaned. "I'm so sorry, Georgie."

"It's okay, but now I know why I couldn't find you," he laughed as he poked my side, making me squirm away from him. "Was I at least better than him?"

"We didn't even have sex?" We laughed again. "If I knew you were going to ask me out, I wouldn't have done that.."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. I've only had a crush on you since fourth year."

"Wait, what?!"

"Yeah? I just didn't think you felt that way about me."

 _"You bloody idiot!_ I've been flirting with you since then."

"Wait, for real?"

"Yes!" We let out into another laughing fit and he pulled me into him. "Mmm, what if I asked you on a date right now?"

"Well, I'd say yes."

"Okay, well, will you go on a date with me?"

"Of course, Georgie, I'd love to."

"Why thank you, N/N."

"No problem." We chuckled once more as we tiredly laid, tangled in each other's arms. The room smelled of sex, clothes were everywhere and it was way too hot, but all that mattered was that we were there, holding one another. My eyes fluttered shut as I felt sleep start to claim me. George left one last kiss against my forehead.

"Goodnight, N/N."

"Goodnight, Georgie." And with that I let sleep take over, no thoughts in my head other than him.  
  
  


** Male Version **

**Content warnings:** **Teasing, Edging, Oral, Bottom!Reader, Spit, SLIGHT** **Cock Warming,** **SLIGHT Innocence Kink, Mutual Pining, Light Fluff**

I snuck down to the kitchen in the burrow to get some water. It was maybe 1:00 am. I had woken up from a sex dream about a certain ginger twin and I desperately need to get the images out of my head. He's my best friend, I shouldn't be thinking of him that way.

"Well hello there, Y/N!" _Shit._

"Hey, Georgie! Why're you up so late?"

"I could ask you the same," he said with a smirk. _Godric, that smirk._

"Ah, ah, I asked first."

"Fred's snoring woke me up. Usually I can sleep through it, but I was having trouble sleeping anyways, now you?"

"I had.. a nightmare.."

"Awe, bubs, I'm sorry. Do you want a hug?"

"Sure!" He towered over me because he's so tall. My head rested on his chest. He started to sway us side to side and I sighed. "You smell really good, George." He giggled.

"Is that so?"

"Yes." I gasped and pulled away from him.

"What? Are you ok?"

"Yes! I got an idea! You should come up with me to Charlie's room and cuddle with me! You know.. So I don't... Have another.. Nightmare.."

"You sound unsure."

"No, no, I'm just tired is all." I stretched and made myself yawn. I watched as his eyes traveled to the exposed skin of my stomach. He licked his lips. "George?"

"Hmm?" His hands gently made their way to my hips and he pulled my slightly closer. A light gasp left my lips. There we were, staring into each other's eyes in the middle of the kitchen. The world seemed to pause.

"George.." He closed the space between us with the gentlest kiss ever. I looked up at him for a split second before pulling his lips to mine again in a hungry kiss. He backed me up against the fridge. His knee weaved its way between my legs. He slowly moved it upwards until it came in contact with my cock. He pulled away from the kiss with concern in his eyes. I laced my hand into his hair and pulled it. He pressed his leg gently against me, making my hips grind against him slightly. My head lolled back as a whimper left my lips. A smirk reappeared on his lips as he pinned my arms above my head.

"Stay quiet, babe, and maybe you'll get rewarded."

"George.. Where's all this coming from? I thought we were just friends.."

"Do you want to stop? I promise I won't be upset."

"No, no I-" He cut me off with a deep kiss, moving his leg carefully. I tried as hard as I could not to make noise, but it was difficult. His hand released my arms to hold my hips.

"If I'm being honest," he said before sucking on my neck, "I've wanted to do this," He paused to suck a little lower on my neck. I let out a silent gasp wrapping my hand in his hair. "For a long time."

"Really?"

"Yes." His eyes stared back into mine, dark with lust.

"Georgie.. Can I tell you something?" He let out a hum against my neck. I leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "It wasn't a nightmare that woke me up." His head perked up, a smirk on his face once again.

"Go on, _love_." This time I had a smirk.

"It was a dream about you." I dragged my hand down his chest and traced a finger over the bulge in his pants. He threw his head back and I moved my hand to cup his dick and started to massage it through his pants. His hands made their way to the sides of my head as he leaned his head on my shoulder, trying to contain his own vocalization. His hips rocked gently against my hand.

"Is that so, prince?"

"Yes. A very, _very_ sexy dream as well." He bucked his hips harshly and he panted.

"Why don't you describe it for me?"

"We should go up to the room first."

"Ok." We walked up carefully so we didn't make any noise. I grabbed my wand and casted some privacy spells so we wouldn't wake the house up. "Too scared you'll be loud huh? I should make you take them down so everyone can hear how good I'm making you feel."

"George they're your family! That's so gross!"

"Ok, ok, fine. _Not tonight._ " He sent me a wink and I laid down, arms outstretched for him to join me. He laughed and laid in my arms looking at me and lacing his arms around my waist. "So about that dream?"

"Mmm.. I don't know, it's kind of fuzzy."

"Oh come on N/N!" He groaned and I giggled at him. I nuzzled into him and pulled him closer. It felt nice to have him in my arms like this. His hand came up to pet my hair. He gave it a sudden tug and I moaned lowly. "Tell me, please?"

"Fine, fine. We were at the school. I was studying in the common room at, like, 01:00 because I was cramming for a test. You came downstairs and plopped down beside me and asked why I was still awake. I said I was too stressed to sleep because I needed to pass. You started to rub my shoulders and back and sort of gave me a massage. Then you got really close to my ear and whispered, 'Let me relieve some of that stress, yeah?' I agreed and you got on your knees in front of me." He hummed to show he was listening. "Then you started rubbing your hands up and down my legs." I felt his hand that was over my side drag down my body to my thighs. I sighed before continuing. "Then you got closer to my.. You know.."

"Actually love, I don't, care to explain?"

"No, I don't."

"Oh come on, for me?"

"George I don't like saying stuff like that.."

"What? Don't like words like dick or cock or-"

"George stop, that sounds filthy!" He just chuckled. I took a moment to calm down from the embarrassment. "Anyways, yes tha-"

"I want you to say it."

"Say what?"

"I don't know, take your pick."

"George," I tested.

"I won't touch you if you don't say it."

"That's fine by me, it's just as much of a struggle for you," I dragged my fingers across his bulge, "Considering you're nearly busting out of your pants."

"Ah, but I can get myself off pretty easily."

"In case you haven't noticed, so can I, but that's not the point. You know it's not the same as being inside of me, _Georgie._ You know, in your head, that you want it so, so badly."

"Big talk for someone that can't say a word for their own genitals." I just smiled and cuddled into him. "What are you doing?"

"Well if you aren't going to touch me, I am going to sleep, and you will never know how that dream ended."

"Godric, you're a tough one, huh?"

"Only as difficult as you, _love._ " I heard his heartbeat flutter and I giggled.

"What's funny?"

"Your heart just went nuts."

"Did not."

"Oh, but it did. I heard it." I nuzzled back into his chest and got comfortable.

"Y/NNNN..."

"Yes, Georgie?" He pouted and I chortled at him. I grazed my hand back down to his dick and palmed him through his pajama pants. He threw his head back and moaned. "Want me to finish the dream?"

"Y-Yes please." I didn't stop massaging his throbbing cock as I continued talking about the dream.

"Your hands ghosted my... cock," I cringed, but he grunted when I said it. He moved his hands to act out the dream to an extent, talking my hand off of him in the process. "Then you grazed your thumb over my.. Do I have to say it?"

"It would be appreciated."

"Why do you like hearing it so much?"

"Because you're such a goody-two-shoes, hearing you say dirty things just," he leaned close enough to my ear that I could feel his lips move, "gets me really hard, prince." I gasped.

"You grazed your thumb over my.. My tip." He gave me a kiss on the lips before he did it. I curled into him more and clutched his bicep.

"Good boy, keep going."

"Y-You pulled my pants and underwear down and uh.."

"And what?" He was in the process of undressing me.

"No.. I-I can't say it.. It's embarrassing."

"Come on, you can say it love, I promise it won't be as embarrassing as you think." He placed a hand against my face that was red from the thoughts of my dream. Tears brimmed in my eyes from being embarrassed. "Hey, hey, it's okay." His thumb wiped under my eyes. "Look at me, please. If you are legitimately not comfortable telling me you don't have to, okay? Your wellbeing is the top of my priorities."

"It's not that I don't want to... It just makes me feel gross to say stuff like this. I'm not used to it."

"Um.. If you don't mind me asking.. Have you ever.. Had sex with anyone?"

"Uh, well. Kind of?" An amused smile spread across his cheeks.

"How do you 'kind of' have sex with somebody?"

"Well, I got.. A handjob, but we didn't have sex. I also gave him a.. Blowjob.."

"Who was it?!"

"George!"

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just curious because you're always with me and Fred at school, so when did you sneak off? And with who? You obviously don't have to answer, I just..."

"You're jealous?"

"What? No!"

"If you must know, it was Oliver."

"Wood?!"

"Yeah."

"I didn't know he swung that way.."

"Neither did he," I chuckled.

"When?!"

"After the last Gryffindor party last year."

"O-Oh." He squeaked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing.. What came next in your dream, prince?"

"Ah, I-.. You uh.. Blew.. Me, then I woke up.." He moaned in response then inched down my body, kissing any exposed skin. He sucked some dark purple marks into my inner thighs.

"Do you want this?"

"Do you?"

_"Ah, ah, I asked first."_

"Y-Yes." And with that he lurched forward and took one long lick up my length. My hand flew to his head and tangled in his hair, tugging slightly. He moaned against me and attached his lips to the tip. _"Fuck, George.."_ He flicked his tongue over my slit.

"Mmm, you are bigger than I imagined." I turned crimson as he winked at me. _"Am I the first to taste your dick?"_

"Yes."

"How does it feel, darling?"

"Better than I thought it would actually."

"Good." He continued to suck me off. It was the best thing I had ever felt. That was until he sucked on his fingers and slid one inside of me while reattaching his lips to my tip. Everything he did was so gentle, yet with the perfect amount of roughness. He slid another finger in and curled them ever so slightly. I cried out in pleasure, feeling an orgasm building up. "Awe, is my prince close?"

"Y-Yes, Georgie!"

 _"What a shame."_ He completely separated himself from me. I glared at him.

"That's so mean!" I crossed my arms.

"I never said I was nice, N/N." He took his shirt off and threw it to a corner of the room. My eyes took him in and I licked my lips. "Like the view?"

"God, you are so arrogant when you're horny, did you know that?"

"Might want to watch what you say, _dear._ " The venom he put in the last word scared me, but aroused me as well.

 _"Yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?"_ He chuckled darkly and took a step forward and gripped my cheeks harshly. He looked into my eyes, glare prominent on his face, but worry behind his eyes.

"Open your mouth." I looked at him quizzically and he squeezed harder. I did as he said, having an idea of what he was going to do. His body seemed tense as he realized I was going to let him do it. He spat directly into my mouth and I swallowed it without protest. _"See? It's not that hard to listen."_

 _"It certainly isn't as fun."_ He smiled and ruffled my hair. He took my shirt off and gently pushed me back down. He took his pants off before climbing on top of me. He gave me a soft kiss, then another. He ghosted my lips with a smile on his face. I stared up into his eyes. "You're so pretty, Georgie."

"I'm.. Pretty?"

"Yeah. Pretty. _Especially on top of me like this_." He let out a short, nervous laugh and looked away, blushing. _"My pretty boy."_ I reached my hand up to cup his face and ran my thumb over his cheekbone. He turned his face to kiss my palm.

"Thank you, baby." I got butterflies. He said that in an adoring way rather than lustful and it made me so happy. I pulled him in for a kiss by the back of his neck. This kiss was much more innocent than the others we had had tonight. I could faintly taste myself on his lips. The kiss was broken a few times by us smiling and giggling or taking content breaths. It was tame. My hands tangled into his hair once again as the kiss turned passionate. I thought it was amazing how we could have little moments that were not in the least bit sexual then get right back into it. The mood wasn't ruined by the stopping. It was reassuring because I knew we weren't just in this for a quick hook up. I could feel all the emotion going into it from both of us. Our tongues danced together. I tightened my grip on his hair and he bit my lip.

"Godric, you really know how to get me going, Y/N..."

"Good." He grinded his hips against mine. I groaned as I felt the material of his boxers rub against me. I ran my hand down his torso and looped my fingers under the band of his underwear.

"Eager, baby?" I looked directly into his eyes, having a sudden burst of confidence.

"Yes." He took in a sharp gasp at the change in my demeanor.

"Mmm, is that so?" His hand caressed my face.

"Yes." He smirked once again and removed his boxers and I gasped at how big he was. He chuckled.

"Think you can handle it, _N/N?_ " I stared at him, then looked away embarrassed.

"Uh, yeah, I think so."

"Not so confident anymore?" I blushed and shook my head no. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Ok, baby, one second.. Uh.. Do you have lube?" I giggled at him. "What? It's not like I can go out there like this!"

"No, I just, it was kind of funny. Top drawer"

"I take people's comfort _very seriously._ "

"Oh, shut up!" We laughed and he lathered some lube on. I squirmed a bit in anticipation.

"Just relax, okay? I'll go slow."

"Okay.." He teased me with the tip of his dick for a second and slowly started to push in. I breathed harshly and he stopped. He placed light kisses on my face and whispered reassurance in my ear, then moved again. Within about a minute he was fully inside of me. I sighed and he placed his forehead on mine.

"Tell me when. I won't move until you say." I smiled deviously. "Oh no, what's that smile for."

"You just gave me too much power." His eyes widened slightly and I chuckled.

"Oh, come on, don't do this.."

"Ah, ah, you said it." I looked up at him and he kissed me deeply, but stayed still inside of me. I squeezed his dick and felt his body tense.

_"Y/N.."_

"Yes, Georgie?"

_"Please, let me move..."_

"Just a little longer." He groaned and I basked in his noises. I clenched a few more times, watching as he grew impatient. "Okay, _baby_ , you can move." He slammed into me, hard. He didn't hold back with his pace. He reached down to my calf to pull my leg onto his shoulder. _"Fuck, George! Right there!"_ He grunted in response. He moved his head sideways and lightly bit my leg. I dug my nails into his shoulders and my walls tightened around him. He lazily jerked me off. I was ready to cum right as he fully pulled out and stopped touching me once again. I laughed darkly. _"I'm going to fucking kill you."_

"Well, that's not very nice, now is it?"

"Neither is what you're doing." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"You better apologize, I can do this all night."

"You know you'd be torturing yourself too, right?"

"Oh, but I'm a patient man. I enjoy a bit of edging." I rolled my eyes and huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

_"I'm so, very sorry, George."_

"I'm not convinced." My eyes lit up with an idea.

"Lay down." He quirked an eyebrow at me, but did as he was told. I kissed my way down his body. I looked him in the eye as I kissed the tip of his cock.

"You're going to do this while I have lube on?"

"It's flavored."

"O-Oh, okay." I hollowed my cheeks around him and he grunted. His hands made their way to my hair, but didn't force my head any lower. He struggled, trying not to take control and thrust up into my mouth. I could tell by the way his abdomen tensed. I hummed around him and his hips bucked. "I-I'm sorry.. Feels.. So.. Good.. _Fuck.._ " I caressed his thigh with my thumb to tell him it was okay. He shivered and I pulled off with a pop. He let out an exasperated sigh. "Okay, L/N, I see where you're coming from. On your back. Now." I listened. He slammed into me, wasting no time. He tapped my leg and I threw it over his shoulder once again. The room was full of the sound of slapping skin and grunting. Loud moans spilled out of both of our mouths. I swung my other leg onto his shoulder and he threw his head back. "I didn't know you were so... Flexible." I smiled and let out a short, satisfied chuckle. He changed his line of view to where his cock was buried inside of me. He slowed down his thrusts, watching himself disappear inside of me then sliding back out. He smirked and looked into my eyes as he stopped. I glared coldly into his eyes and he laughed. "I'm just kidding, you've been good for me tonight." He resumed his pace and managed to thrust harder. A drop of sweat fell from his soaked hair onto my chest. I wiggled underneath him. His head dipped into the crevice of my neck, sucking sloppily.

"George, you're going to leave marks."

"Good."

"Your family is going to see them and think- _Fuck-_ That I'm a whore."

_"No, they'll just know you're mine."_

"You're filthy, _George Weasley._ "

"And you're," he thrusted harshly and sloppily, _"Mine."_

"Fuck, I- I-"

"Go ahead, baby, I'm right with you." My body shook and he froze inside of me. Our names fell out of each other's mouths as we came together. Once George gained his coordination back he slowly rocked his hips into me to bring us both down from our highs. He slowly pulled out and I whimpered at the soreness that was slowly overtaking me. He helped me take my legs off his shoulders. They were like jello.

He collapsed next to me and rolled onto his side, head propped up by his hand. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "You okay, prince?"

"I'm fantastic. You?"

"Yeah, that was amazing." We sighed and laughed. He flopped onto his back again and stared at the ceiling. "You know.. That last Gryffindor party?"

"What about it?"

"I was going to ask you out."

"Your kidding.."

"No, actually, I'm not."

"Oh Merlin!" I groaned. "I'm so sorry, Georgie."

"It's okay, but now I know why I couldn't find you," he laughed as he poked my side, making me squirm away from him. "Was I at least better than him?"

"We didn't even have sex?" We laughed again. "If I knew you were going to ask me out, I wouldn't have done that.."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. I've only had a crush on you since fourth year."

"Wait, what?!"

"Yeah? I just didn't think you felt that way about me."

 _"You bloody idiot!_ I've been flirting with you since then."

"Wait, for real?"

"Yes!" We let out into another laughing fit and he pulled me into him. "Mmm, what if I asked you on a date right now?"

"Well, I'd say yes."

"Okay, well, will you go on a date with me?"

"Of course, Georgie, I'd love to."

"Why thank you, N/N."

"No problem." We chuckled once more as we thirdly laid, tangled in each other's arms. The room smelled of sex, clothes everywhere and way too hot, but all that mattered was that we were there, holding one another. My eyes fluttered shut as I felt sleep start to claim me. George left one last kiss against my forehead.

"Goodnight, N/N."

"Goodnight, Georgie." And with that I let sleep take over, no thoughts in my head other than him.


End file.
